In The Beginning
As part of Sideswipes trainning, Optimus Prime tells the tale of the origins of Cybertron and the Thirteen. This episode is almost entirly narrated by Nightslash2020. Nightslash2020 voice Sideswipe in this episode due to computer problems with Riskovinsheen. Synopsis Note: All past sequences writien in Italics After Sideswipe asks, Optimus tells the tale of Cybertrons creation. In the beginning, there was Primus and Unicron. Two beings from another world, banished for their constant fighting, now locked in an eternal battle for the new universe. After eons of fighting, Primus grew tired of battle decided to end the conflict attacked Unicron with all of his power, paralyzing him into stasis lock and sending him into the waste of space. Primus without any means of return to his home world decided to make a new one. He concentrated his power for thousands of years before he gained enough to make a new world. One the first day, he created the Matrix, then he converted his body into a new world and called it Cybertron. On the second day he created his race of robots called the Transformers. The first to emerge, Prima, then Alpha Prime, Vector Prime, Omega Prime, Devastus, Nightslash, Ecliptor, Lionor, Razorclaw, Airazor, Ellion, Wingblade and a robot known only as The Fallen. These robots became known as the Thirteen, charged with building Cybertron and expanding their race with Prima leading. Sideswipe makes the guess that something went wrong which Optimus confirms. The Fallen was on a exploring mission and discovered Unicron who had also converted his body in the form of a planet. He made a deal with the Fallen. If he destroyed the Thirteen and cleared the way for him to destroy Cybertron, then Fallen would be granted all he desired. After a few months Fallen agreed and was reformatted into a being of darkness. Fallen moved quickly fist taking out Airazor and Lionor. Then he attacked and killed Ellion in front of his brothers, thus getting a fight from all of them. However each fight onlt lasted a few seconds. Fallen shot down and killed all of his brothers except Prima, Vector Prime and Devastus who managed to survive. Fallen prepared to kill Prima before Unicron arrived. Prima shot the Fallen and uses the MAtrix on Unicron and pushed him into a wormhole and casted the Fallen in Cybertrionian titanium alloy. Before the Fallen imprisonment, he managed to kill Prima with his cannons. Unicron attempted to escape, Vector being the only one aware enough flew up to Unicron and pushed him into the wormwhole with himself. Later Devastus awoke to see the carnage. Despite Primus dream seeming hopeless, Devastus continued but first sent the Fallen's coffin into space. Optimus asked if Sideswipe was ok, the rookie assured him that he was fine but had just never heard that much detail in the story. Optimus then told Sideswipe that they were only getting started. Characters Errors *Several times during the episode Optimus refers to Prima as Primus. *Nightslash2020 has a big inconsitent with the original 13 names, some of the Primes were named Devastus, Alpha Prime, Omega Prime, Nightslash, Ecliptor, Lionor, Razorclaw, Airazor, Ellion and Wind Blade. but none of those characters are the actual names for the original 13 which leaves a big Plot hole. but since the stop motion was created before the names of most the 13 names were revealed he had to made up names, but its still a plot hole unless the primes are intended to be the same characters from the other multiverses, another plot hole is that Alpha Trion is on the series but he have nothing to do with the original 13. However most Alpha Trion's were not belived to have been the multiversal 13 member back then. *Although The Fallens real name is Megatronus, it was not known when the episode was released, thus Nightslash2020 was unable to give his real name in the episode. Trivia *Riskovinsheen had recoreded lines for Sideswipe, but due to computer malfunctions, he was unable to provide the voice of Sideswipe, thus forcing Nightslash2020 to voice him. But Riskovinsheen is still credited. Category:Episodes Category:Transformers: Origins